thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gävlebocken
Gävlebocken is made of straw. well, there are a few years that it didn't burn down during December nor burnt by Yule Goat. 1967: Nothing happened. 1968: The goat survived. 1970: The goat was burnt down only six hours after it was assembled. Two very drunk teenagers were connected with the crime. With help from several financial contributors the goat was reassembled out of lake reed. 1972: The goat collapsed because of sabotage (Sabotage Starring David Bowie) 1973: Stolen. The man who took the goat was born in 1956, he took home the buck and had it in their backyard. [ Citation needed ] He was then sentenced to two years in prison for aggravated theft. 1975: The goat collapsed because of sabotage (Sabotage....... Against Suomi) 1976: Hit by a car. (On The Way to Snoopy's Party: A Sabotage Short Film)One student was driving a Volvo Amazon into the goat's back legs so that it collapsed. The owner of the car was arrested by Finnish People. 1977: The goat was burnt down only six hours after it was assembled. Astro, Barney, Drew, Ronald, Dick and Snoopy were sent to Jail days later. 1978: Again, the goat was kicked to pieces. (Sabotage With Barney And Drew) 1979: The goat was burnt even before it was erected. A new one was built and fireproofed. It was destroyed and broken into pieces. (Yule Goat's Plan) 1981: Nothing happened. 1983: The legs were destroyed. (Sabotage: A Film Starring Mega Man) 1985: Burnt in January of 1986 by Yule Goat 1986: two goats were made, but the little one survived 1988: Nothing happened to the goat, but gamblers were for the first time able to gamble on the fate of the goat with English bookmakers. 1989: Burnt, but rebuilt, then burnt in January of the New Decade. 1990: Nothing happened. The goat was guarded by many volunteers. 1991: Revived in Stockholm s a part of a protest campaign against the closing of the I 14 Infantry Regiment. 1992: The Southern Merchants' goat was rebuilt, but burned down on 20 December. The perpetrator of the three attacks was caught and sent to jail. The Goat Committee was founded. 1993 Once more the goat was featured in the Guinness Book of Records, the School of Vasa's goat measured 14.9 metres (49 ft). The goat was guarded by taxis and the Swedish Home Guard. Nothing happened. 1994 Nothing happened. The goat followed the Swedish national hockey team to Italy for the World Championship in hockey. 1995 A Norwegian was arrested for attempting to burn down the goat. Rebuilt to be standing before the 550th anniversary of Gävleborg County. 1996 The first time the goat was guarded by webcams, nothing happened. 1997 Damaged by fireworks welcoming 1998. The Natural Science Club's goat was attacked too, but survived with minor damage 1998: Rebuilt 1999: Rebuilt again before Lucia. 2001 Goat set on fire on 23 December by Lawrence Jones, a 51-year-old visitor from Cleveland, Ohio in the United States, who spent 18 days in jail and was subsequently convicted and ordered to pay 100,000 Swedish kronor in damages. 2002 A 22-year-old from Stockholm tried to set the Southern Merchants' goat on fire, but failed, the goat receiving only minor damage. On Lucia the goat was guarded by Swedish radio and TV personality Gert Fylking. 2005 Burnt by unknown vandals reportedly dressed as Santa and the gingerbread man, by shooting a flaming arrow at the goat at 21:00 on 3 December.2127 Reconstructed on 5 December. The hunt for the arsonist responsible for the goat-burning in 2005 was featured on the weekly Swedish live broadcast TV3's "Most Wanted" ("Efterlyst") on 8 December. 2006 On the night of 15 December at 03:00, someone tried to set fire to the goat by dousing the right front leg in petrol (gasoline). The red ribbon on that leg was slightly burned and fell off. The lower part of the right leg was scorched, but the rest of the goat failed to light. The leg was repaired that morning. The Natural Science Club's goat was burned at about 00:40 on 20 December; the vandals were not seen and got away. On the night of 25 December, a drunken man managed to climb up on the goat. Before the police arrived on the scene the man climbed down and disappeared. He did not try to set fire to the goat. The Southern Merchants' goat survived New Year's Eve and was taken down on 2 January. It is now stored in a secret location. 2007 The Natural Science Club's goat was toppled on 13 December and was burned on the night of 24 December. (Sabotage of Flames) The Southern Merchants' goat survived. 2010 On the night of 2 December, arsonists made an unsuccessful attempt to burn the Natural Science Club's goat. On 17 December, a Swedish news site reported that one of the guards tasked with protecting the Southern Merchants' goat had been offered payment to leave his post so that the goat could be stolen via helicopter and transported to Stockholm. Both goats survived and were dismantled and returned to storage in early January 2011. 2014 At least three attempts of arson were made, but the goat survived, and was dismantled on 29 December. Gävlebocken is a mute Character. That is the STRAW counterpart. The original counterpart is beaten up if Yulebocken comes to Sweden. Yulebocken usually gets arrested.Admin at Peppa Fanon 20:45, October 20, 2016 (UTC)